En Otro Paralelo
by ladygon
Summary: Dean queda atrapado en un mundo paralelo, sin su hermano Sam. Es el mundo post apocalíptico de la guerra de los ángeles con los demonios y todo es diferente. Un ángel lo encuentra, es muy hermosa y queda sorprendido por lo buena guerrera que es, pero eso no es todo lo sorprendente de esa ángel. Destiel.
1. La marca del ángel

-1-

**En Otro Paralelo**

**Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

**Capítulo 1: La marca del ángel.**

Estaba en el mundo paralelo apocalíptico cuando la vio. Una mujer esplendorosa, matando demonios como una diosa. El problema era que no era ninguna diosa, sino un ángel. La espada la delataba, también sus movimientos, pero él no se quedó parado. Como buen cazador que era, es decir, el mejor cazador del mundo, seguido solo por su hermano Sam, debía hacer gala de su fuerza.

Así lo hizo y mató a un demonio, mientras la chica mataba a varios. Hasta que quedaron solos y ella de cabello largo con pantalones ajustados, camisa blanca desabrochada, vino hacia él. El abrigo se le hizo conocido, pero el porte de la mujer lo tenía embelesado y esos ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la chica.

—Dean, Dean Winchester —dijo de inmediato un poco sorprendido de responderle con tanta franqueza.

—No eres de este mundo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo, busco a mi hermano ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La mujer lo miró fijo y el corazón de Dean saltó en su pecho con fuerza. Ella abrió la boca para decirlo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—¡Castiel! ¿Qué haces? —dijo el ángel recién llegado.

—Bartolomeo.

Dean abrió grande los ojos por la impresión. Quedó paralizado con su mente a mil, tratando de dilucidar el embrollo mientras el ángel hablaba, de forma familiar, con la chica. No puso atención en lo que hablaban esos dos, lo único que veía era la figura de la mujer en todas sus formas. El cabello negro azabache con esos ojos azules debió darle una pista, pero no. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Castiel de hombre con ese recipiente específico tan conocido, que verlo en otro y tan diferente, le provocaba cierto terror.

—... ¿Es de otro mundo? —preguntó Bartolomeo.

—Correcto, no sé de cuál, todavía no hablo bien con él —responde Castiel.

—Eso no importa, llévalo con Rafael para que lo marque —le dijo su compañero.

—Yo lo encontré —dijo Castiel un tanto a la defensiva.

—¿Y eso qué? Nunca marcas a nadie, no lo harás con este. Llévalo.

Castiel hizo una mueca imperceptible y tocó el hombro de Dean. Dean lo miró sorprendido, el ángel se vio perturbado.

—Creo que ya lo hice —dijo Castiel.

—¿Qué dices? —su compañero no sabía lo que decía.

—Digo que ya lo marqué —dijo Castiel.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bartolomeo sin poder creerlo.

Bartolomeo tocó a Dean también y enseguida quitó la mano de su hombro.

—Es cierto, está marcado por ti —dijo asombrado— ¡Muy marcado!

Castiel quedó parada como pensando.

—Creo que fue mi yo del otro mundo —concluyó por fin.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Por supuesto que fue tu otro yo!

Dean pareció despertar del shock inicial.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Dean confundido.

Castiel volvió la vista al humano.

—Es mejor que me lo lleve.

—Debes estar feliz, por fin tienes uno —dijo Bartolomeo burlón—. Aunque no sea mérito tuyo.

Dean no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Castiel hizo una mueca de fastidio y antes de que Dean abriera la boca para preguntar algo, puso su mano en el hombro y se teletransportaron.

El cazador pudo respirar cuando llegaron a un lugar muy lúgubre. Parecían o eran unas cavernas muy antiguas con estalactitas. Eran hermosas a pesar de todo.

—Vamos —dijo Castiel, empujándolo.

—¿Adónde?

Castiel miró hacia adelante, Dean siguió su vista. Ahí al frente, había una jaula gigante con muchos humanos dentro de ella. Dean comprendió que a él lo encerrarían con los otros, tenía muy poco tiempo para conversar con ella.

—Cas, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano Sam —dijo directo al grano.

—Mi nombre es Castiel, ¿por qué debería ayudarte?

El ángel no dejaba de empujarlo hacia la jaula. Dean caminaba con torpeza, ya que trataba de resistirse.

—Porque nosotros podemos acabar con el Apocalipsis.

Castiel se detuvo, sorprendido de lo dicho por ese humano tan extraño.

—Sí, Cas, Castiel, tú, yo y mi hermano, podemos detenerlo, ya lo hicimos antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es un chiste? —preguntó y volvió a empujarlo.

Dean pareció nervioso, pero no tenía tiempo, ya estaba cerca de la jaula y no podía tomarse la libertad de que las personas de adentro, escucharan la conversación que tenía con el ángel. Por esta razón, bajó el volumen de la plática.

—Castiel, sé que esta situación no te gusta. Lo sé, porque el otro Cas, mi Cas, el de mi mundo, tenía ese problema, no le gustaba lo que hacían los ángeles —volvió a detenerse.

—Hablas incoherencias.

Dean se pegó a su cuerpo y la miró directo a los ojos, azul y verde chocaron.

—Sé que tienes dudas, que no sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es.

Castiel puso la palma de su mano en su pecho y en pestañeo estuvo dentro de la jaula con la mano todavía en su pecho entre las rejas. Antes de que la retirara, Dean la agarró por entre las rejas con sus dos manos.

—Castiel, por favor, ¡ayúdame! —suplicó por última vez en ese momento.

La mano y el brazo fueron retirados con fuerza. Dean lo vio por última vez y desapareció.

—¡Cas!

Sintió una angustia muy grande en su pecho, parecido a la misma angustia cuando el Castiel de su mundo se ponía en su contra y no podía detenerlo.

—Es inútil —escuchó una voz en sus espaldas.

Dean se dio vuelta y vio a muchas personas dentro de la jaula junto con él. El hombre que le habló se veía agotado.

—Ella no te ayudará.

—Ya veremos —aseguró Dean.

—No lo hará. Los ángeles solo esclavizan a los humanos.

—Él es diferente. Volverá por mí, llevo su marca.

—Dirás ella.

—Sí, este… ella —rectifica Dean.

—Puede ser —dijo otro que salía de la multitud.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el alto, quien hablaba con Dean.

—¿Es Castiel, no? Ella no había tenido ningún esclavo humano… hasta ahora —argumentó el recién llegado, quien era más bajo que ellos.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, pero ahora es como todos los demás ángeles — dijo con odio el alto.

El grupo de humanos podía verlos bien. Tenían ese aire pesimista y rudo, con mirada triste de quienes vivían en un mundo destruido.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿No tiene esclavos? —preguntó Dean interesado.

—No, que yo sepa. Tú eres el primero que tiene —aseguró el bajo.

—Sobre eso, es mi primera vez como esclavo ¿Cuáles son mis deberes? —preguntó Dean muy interesado.

Los dos hombres que le habían puesto atención, a diferencia del resto que parecían en sus asuntos, lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Dean supo que había cometido un error.

—Me refiero a si debo saber algo especial, ya saben —se apresuró en aclarar.

Los hombres lo miraron con cara más aliviada.

—No lo creo. Los esclavos somos principalmente, carne de cañón.

—Nos lanzan contra los demonios para distracción, no sin antes utilizar el poder de nuestras almas, y ellos se llevan la gloria ¡Malditos! —dijo el alto.

—Sí, qué malditos. —Trató de empatizar Dean— ¿Y quién tiene más esclavos?

—Miguel.

—Miguel, por su puesto. Es el más poderoso de todos. Luego está Rafael, el acaparador, quiere igualar el poder de Miguel —explicó el bajo.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo igualará si tiene tanto esclavos como Miguel? —preguntó Dean.

—¡Claro! Mientras más esclavos tenga un ángel, más poderoso es. Castiel es el más débil de todos.

—No lo creo, lo vi pelear contra los demonios. Él no necesita esclavos para ganar sus batallas —aseguró Dean.

—¿La admiras? ¿Eh? Espera cuando te drene el alma y te mande a las fauces de los demonios —dijo el alto.

—Dijiste que era diferente, yo creo que lo es. No me mandará con los demonios.

—Quizás te quiere para la otra cosa —dijo el bajo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dean curioso.

—¿No sabes? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo el alto.

Dean vio que estaba entrando la sospecha el no saber mucho de ese mundo, así que cambió el asunto.

—Yo solo creo, que me ayudará a encontrar a mi hermano Sam… a propósito, ¿no han visto a un tipo grandote con cabellera larga por aquí?

Dean recibió una respuesta negativa de su comitiva, así que comenzó a mirar por todos lados de la jaula, adentrándose por entre las personas de todos tipos. La única igualdad de ellos, era lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos. Como si estuvieran harto de todo y solo esperaran el inminente fin. Sus dos interlocutores se miraron extrañado entre ellos y encogieron los hombros, al ver lo extraño que era el tipo.

No encontró a Sam después de un par de horas. Por un lado, sintió alivio de eso, porque si estaba ahí, quería decir que era un esclavo de algún ángel que no era Castiel. El lugar era bastante grande y volvió donde lo dejaron desde un principio, con la esperanza de volver a ver al ángel. No volvió a encontrar a sus dos compañeros de celdas que le hablaron al principio.

Agarró los barrotes con ambas manos y rezó en voz baja, llamando a Castiel, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba su ayuda. Tal como lo decía en antaño cuando aclamaba por su ayuda con todo el corazón.

—Eres muy molesto ¿Lo sabías? —dijo Castiel chica, apareciendo de improviso.

—Me lo han dicho —respondió Dean con una sonrisa traviesa.

Silencio donde los dos se quedaron mirando. La chica estiró la mano y tocó el hombro de Dean, inmediatamente, desaparecieron del lugar. Aparecieron en la superficie en unas montañas bastantes desiertas y rocallosas junto a una cabaña de madera.

—¿Quién vive aquí?

Castiel no dijo nada, solo entró y Dean lo siguió. La cabaña era pequeña, pero bastante acogedora. Tenía, un sillón frente a una chimenea labrada en piedra; una biblioteca con volúmenes empastados en letras doradas, alfombra persa a los pies; a un costado de la chimenea, un sofá bastante cómodo.

—¡Castiel! ¡Qué alegría verte! —dijo la voz amistosa.

Dean abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Garth?

Garth venía muy feliz y campante hacia ellos.

—¿Castiel te habló de mí? ¿Te dijo que soy su hombre… de confianza y que daría mi vida por ella? —dijo con una pasión que descolocó a Dean.

—No le dije nada. Viene de otro mundo —anunció Castiel con voz neutra.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Guau! Entonces, ¡bienvenido al Apocalipsis! ¿Y cómo es tu mundo?

—Espera, ¿ni siquiera lo dudas? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Por qué he dudar de que vienes de otro mundo si me lo dice Castiel? Ella sabe muchas cosas. Es maravillosa.

Dean quedó casi en shock cuando descubrió, que este Garth, estaba enamorado de Castiel. No solo por las cosas que decía, sino por las miradas que le daba o su lenguaje corporal.

—Él está marcado por mi otro yo, por el Castiel de su mundo —informa el ángel.

—¡Qué! —chilló Garth.

La mirada del hombrecito asustó a Dean. Una especie de sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad, celos, rabia y envidia dibujó en unos pocos segundos. Dean tuvo la impresión que le saltaría encima para molerlo a palos, como también, podía saltarle con la intensión de diseccionarlo como espécimen valioso a las ciencias espirituales.

—Está marcado por el ángel Castiel del mundo paralelo —repitió el ángel.

Tanto Dean como Garth quitaron su duelo de miradas y la dirigieron al ángel, quien seguía inmóvil en su posición casi ajena a todo el espectáculo dado por los humanos. Dean no supo identificar el sentimiento que le embargó, al descubrir que este Castiel no era tan diferente al Castiel de su mundo.

Garth miró a Dean.

—¿Cómo te marcó? —fue la pregunta.

Dean no entendió la pregunta, si bien sabía el lugar donde lo marcó, en el infierno o en el brazo, el cómo, no lo encontraba relevante.

—Supongo que con su mano en mi antebrazo.

—Déjame ver.

—No se ve.

—Por supuesto que no se ve. Muéstrame —insistió el hombrecillo.

Confundido, Dean se sacó su chaqueta y remangó su camisa. Garth se veía muy interesado. Miró, observó, luego partió por un frasco con algo en su interior, que luego untó en su brazo. La solución comenzó a arder en el sector de la marca.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué es eso! —alegó Dean.

—Tranquilo, no hará nada, solo mostrar la marca.

Efectivamente, apareció la mano de Castiel de la misma forma como la vio la primera vez, después de salido del infierno.

—Es una marca curiosa, no se parece a la de ella —dijo Garth.

—Es porque no la hizo ella, la hizo un él —explicó Dean.

Garth lo quedó mirando con insistencia.

—Interesante —dijo FemCastiel.

—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó Dean muy confundido.

—Nada —respondió con misterio el hombrecillo.

—Mi otro yo lo marcó mucho —dijo Castiel.

—¿Por qué no me marcas así, Cassie? No te arrepentirás —ofreció Garth.

La chica hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Ya sabes que no marco a nadie —informó Castiel.

—Pero puedes hacerlo. Míralo a él —dijo con reproche Garth.

—Ese fue mi otro yo.

—Por lo visto, tu otro yo es bastante atrevido.

—Mi otro yo debe estar loco. Puede que algo le hiciera este humano —acusó Castiel—. Quiero que lo averigües.

—Yo no le hice nada a Cas —se defendió Dean bastante ofendido.

—A mí me gustaría saber, cómo lo hiciste para tener la marca de Castiel —dijo Garth bastante interesado.

—Me fui al infierno —respondió Dean.

—Eso es imposible. Debes morir para ir al infierno y te veo muy vivito —dijo Garth.

—Exacto, yo morí. Me fui al infierno y Cas… Castiel me rescató.

—¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mientes!

—Crees lo que quieras amigo. Yo tengo que encontrar a mi hermano y por eso estoy aquí, debo volver a mi mundo —dijo Dean muy cabreado.

Estar ahí ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza con todo ese enredo de situaciones.

—¿Encontrar a tu hermano? ¿Está perdido aquí también? —preguntó Garth.

—Sí, vine con él a esta dimensión, pero nos separamos al momento de entrar. No sé por qué.

Garth se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Quizás un problema en la recepción del hechizo —dijo Garth más para sí mismo.

—Sí, eso puede ser —aprobó Dean.

Garth sujetó su barbilla con una mano en actitud de pensar.

—Si es así, tu hermano puede estar en cualquier parte, e incluso, fuera de este mundo —concluyó Garth.

—¿Cómo es eso? —se vio interesado Dean.

—Que pudo saltar a cualquier parte e incluso, a otra dimensión.

Dean se asustó con esa revelación y así se hizo notar en su cara.

—No te apures. Lo primero es ver si está en este mundo.

—Tiene marcadas las costillas —interrumpió Castiel.

Ahora sí, el rostro de Garth fue todo un impacto, desilusión.

—¿Tan marcado está? —dijo con un puchero.

—Mi otro yo fue muy exhaustivo —explicó Castiel.

La palabra "exhaustivo" sonó demasiado sexy en el ángel. Garth quería llorar y Dean se sonrojó sin saberlo. La mujer era muy sexy ante sus ojos, aunque ante los ojos de Garth también y ante varios más, estaba seguro de eso.

—Ya dime —dijo Garth sin poder aguantarse— ¿Qué había entre tú y el Castiel de tu mundo?

Dean abrió grande los ojos por la insinuación del hombre.

—¡Nada, nada! —exclamó asustado—. Somos amigos…

Tanto el ángel como el hombre, no le creyeron un pepino. Dean se dio cuenta de esto en la cara que le pusieron.

—Bueno, sí, más que amigos… como un hermano para mí.

—Sí, ya —dijo despectivo Garth.

—¡En serio!

Garth no le creyó. El ángel quedó pensando en las palabras del sujeto extraño.

—¿Eres su amigo? ¿No eres su chico? —preguntó Castiel curioso.

—¡Por supuesto que soy su amigo! ¡Soy su mejor amigo! —dijo con seguridad.

—¡Oh! —comentó Castiel.

Garth movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Tonto, eso es peor acá —dijo Garth con cansancio.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Ser amigo es peor, que ser su chico del sexo.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero si los ángeles no tienen sexo! ¡Son asexuales! —chilló Dean ya desesperado.

Realmente no entendía este mundo al revés.

—Eran asexuales. Durante la guerra se les abrió otros apetitos. El sexo es uno de ellos, por eso tienen esclavos. Aparte de que les sirven como energía.

Dean quedó de una pieza con la revelación. Terminó balbuceando sin sentido con murmullos.

—¿Por qué no puede suceder si estás en otro mundo? Es normal que aquí sea diferente —arguyó Castiel.

—Deberías estar feliz. Aquí es casi imposible lo que hiciste con Castiel. Créeme, lo he intentado un montón de veces y lo sigo intentando. No dejaré de hacerlo —dijo Garth con orgullo.

—Ya —dijo Dean.

Garth asintió con la cabeza varias veces, reforzando su determinación.

—Es mejor buscar a su hermano —dijo Castiel.

—Sí, a eso veníamos —recordó Dean.

Garth miró con un deje de fastidio, que nunca vio Dean en el Garth de su mundo.

—Está bien, todo sea por ti Cassie —concluyó Garth.

Dean rodó los ojos. Esto ya estaba rayando en lo ridículo. Sin embargo, decidió, que por más extraño pareciera este mundo, no era el de él y quería volver con su hermano. Deseaba ver al otro Castiel, al Castiel de su mundo.

**Fin capítulo 1.-**

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo fic. Espero les guste, no tiene mucha relación con la temporalidad de la serie, es aparte, porque es mi versión del mundo paralelo que encontrarían. El mundo paralelo donde dejaron a Lucifer me dejó gusto a poco, yo quería ver a Castiel en su envase femenino de alguna forma. Así nació este fic.**


	2. Escudriño

-2-

**En Otro Paralelo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 2: Escudriño.**

Lo último que vio después de cruzar el umbral de este mundo, con ayuda de Jack, fueron los ojos azules de Castiel, quien lo miraba con preocupación. Sin embargo, no podía venir con ellos a buscar a Mary, debía cuidar a Jack. Jack fue quien trajo a la vida a Castiel y estaba feliz con eso. No quería venir a este mundo, porque sabía que Mary estaba muerta. Solo la insistencia de su hermano lo hizo cruzar el umbral.

Se separaron, solo un instante, y ya no estaba. Ahora debía buscarlo. Esperaba que no lo hubiera agarrado algún cornudo demonio de este tiempo. No sabía cómo funcionaba este sistema y Sam, aunque fuera listo, tendría que sobrevivir sin ayuda. Por suerte se encontró con Castiel, quien no importando el mundo donde estuviera, siempre lo ayudaba. De todas formas no le gustaba ese mundo, quería salir rápido de ahí y sin embargo, ese ángel era demasiado llamativo como para ignorarlo. Debía reconocer la razón por la cual Garth estaba tan fascinado con ella.

La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por Sam y no se había dado cuenta de un detalle.

—Después de que te ayudemos, tú nos ayudarás a terminar con el Apocalipsis —anunció Castiel.

—¿Cómo?

Eso lo preocupó en verdad. Él era un especialista en detener el Apocalipsis en "proceso", no cuando ya estaba consumado totalmente, y en marcha. No sabía cómo decirle eso al ángel para que comprendiera, pero era cierto que él se ofreció a ayudar también a este mundo.

—Está bien —dijo Dean decidido—. Cuéntame cómo sucedieron los hechos para llegar al Apocalipsis y te ayudaré.

Eso estuvo a cargo de Garth. Este contó toda la evolución del Apocalipsis de principio, hasta el momento mismo de ahora. Prácticamente, sucedió casi igual a como sucedió todo en su mundo, salvo por la intervenciones de ellos. Lucifer resurgió a cargo de otro elegido, que por supuesto, no fue Sam y Miguel también, con otro recipiente. Pelearon y trajeron el Apocalipsis.

Dean escuchó todo el relato con atención, e ignoraba quién de los arcángeles había sobrevivido. Preguntó esto y con la sorpresa de que todos estaban vivos. Lucifer había sobrevivido a la batalla con Miguel, pero estaba gravemente herido, refugiado en el inframundo, gracias a sus seguidores, quienes batallaban por él, hasta que su amo consiguiera restablecer fuerzas para volver a pelear con Miguel, por eso estaba el asunto de acaparar humanos y poder.

Cuando terminó la historia, quedó un gusto amargo en la boca. No sabía qué decir al respecto, porque dudaba mucho si podría ayudarlos o no. Trató de concentrarse en lo más inmediato, después vería lo difícil.

—Necesito encontrar a Sam. Ustedes ayúdenme y luego, nosotros trataremos de ayudarlos.

—No parece un gran trato —dijo Castiel.

Dean comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No sabía qué decir para negar lo dicho por el ángel, pero no había nada. Le pediría ayuda a Sam cuando lo encontrara, o mejor dicho, le plantearía el problema en el cual se había metido.

—Sé que no lo parece, pero cuando encontremos a mi hermano, algo se nos ocurrirá.

La promesa no sonó muy convincente y la mirada de esa Castiel fue tan conocida, que tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Okay, encontramos a tu hermano y tú nos ayudas. Me parece bien —dijo Garth.

Dean miró a Garth, este le hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, luego miró a Castiel, pero esta miraba hacia otro lado como perdido el interés.

Garth cumplió su palabra y se puso en el acto, a buscar a Sam. Sacó un viejo mapa de los cajones y comenzó a preguntarle a Castiel donde había encontrado a Dean. Castiel indicó el lugar en el mapa, bastante lejos de donde se encontraban. Garth hizo una circunferencia con un viejo compás.

Todos los instrumentos carecían de la tecnología de antaño. Dean lo supuso, pero no lo había visto hasta ahora. Eso le pareció extraño, al venir de un mundo totalmente diferente, quería volver pronto a él y la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Encontrar a Sam y salir de ahí era su prioridad.

—Bien, este sería el radio de búsqueda. Si tu hermano desapareció, debe estar en estos lugares o debió ser visto en estos lugares —dijo Garth.

—Espero que sí.

—Comenzaremos con la búsqueda —anunció Castiel.

Se acercó, peligrosamente a Dean. Este tragó duro cuando la vio tan cerca de él. Iba a decir algo, pero la chica se le adelantó, puso su mano en su hombro y en un instante, estuvieron en otro lugar. Dean respiró asustado cuando se vio en ese desierto apocalíptico, sacado de una pesadilla. La chica lo soltó con brusquedad y empezó a caminar sin darle importancia a él.

Esa chica era sin duda, demasiado hermosa. Volvió a quedar embobado con ella y también impactado, porque sus movimientos, su forma de caminar y todo lo demás, eran igual a Castiel, pero en ella se veía mejor. La siguió por el pasaje desértico como hipnotizado y le costó volver a la normalidad o recordaba la razón del porqué se encontraba ahí.

Su hermano. Debía encontrarlo.

Caminaron varios minutos en completo silencio. Dean seguía la hermosa espalda de la chica, hasta que pensó que debía ponerse a su lado y conversar con ella.

—No soy el Castiel que conoces, así que puedes ahorrarte la plática —anunció el ángel.

Dean quedó parado sin saber qué decir al respecto. Después reaccionó y siguió a la chica. Cubrir el área de búsqueda sería lo más difícil y una ayuda divina podría resultar.

Siguieron caminando por bastante tiempo, sin encontrar nada. Ya estaba un poco impaciente y aburrido. Tenía que encontrar pronto a Sam.

—Castiel, ¿qué haces? —era otro ángel.

—Uriel, yo solo…

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí atrás? —dice Uriel, señalando a Dean.

—Él, es Dean.

—¿Dean?

Dean sabía quién era ese, antes de que dijera su nombre. No había cambiado de recipiente como lo hizo Castiel y se veía peor de arrogante que el conocido, pero no venía solo, sino con dos ángeles que no se le hacían conocidos, los cuales vestían un extraño uniforme militar. Al contrario, Uriel vestía un traje negro impecable.

Uriel comenzó a observarlo con insistencia, e incluso lo rodeó sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego miró a Castiel con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué tomaste a este hombre? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no?

Uriel se sintió ofendido por la respuesta.

—Miguel no estará muy contento con tu preferencia.

Castiel quedó callada.

—Vamos con Rafael, él deberá aprobarlo primero —ordenó Uriel.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada fuera de la ley. Tengo derecho a esclavizar al humano que me plazca como todos los demás.

Dean miró con curiosidad la pelea.

—Sí, pero nunca tomaste un humano en todo este tiempo y ahora, en un impulso, tomas a uno. Es sospechoso.

—El humano es especial por eso lo tomé.

—Mmmh, es de otro mundo ¿No? ¿Es eso?

—Es eso.

—Debemos interrogarlo.

—No, es mío. Yo lo interrogaré.

—En frente de Rafael —especificó Uriel.

Castiel hizo un mohín con la boca, no le gustó para nada la idea, pero no tenía forma de negarse, al no ser que matara a Uriel y con eso tener a toda la guarnición encima.

—Yo lo llevaré —dijo al fin Castiel.

Dean dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Castiel estiró su mano, pero el otro no se movió, en vez de eso Castiel lo miró a los ojos y Dean pudo leer a su antiguo compañero ahí. Dejó que posara su mano en su hombro para desaparecer.

Rafael tenía otro envase, pero de la misma raza de siempre. Estaba ahí sentado con sus subordinados, o soldados, parados detrás de él como si fuera el presidente de alguna nación, ya que usaba un impecable traje negro de corte exquisito.

—Me informan que tienes un esclavo —dijo Rafael al punto.

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta de Castiel.

—¿Por qué razón?

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos estos años, pero veo que la razón es porque no estaba en este mundo —concluyó Rafael.

—Puede ser.

—A ver, déjame verlo.

Tanto Dean como Castiel no se movieron de sus puestos. Rafael miró extrañado a Castiel y dejó su mano en la barbilla.

—No temas, no te lo quitaré, si es eso lo que temes —dijo Rafael.

Castiel se removió en su lugar y a Dean le pareció tan parecido al Castiel de su tiempo, que lamió sus labios. Ese movimiento del humano no pasó desapercibido en la sala, cosa que llamó más la curiosidad de todos los presentes, salvo de Castiel, quien no lo vio por estar al lado de Dean.

—Curioso —dijo Rafael.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Castiel.

—El chico te desea.

Dean quedó en shock con lo dicho por Rafael.

—Eso lo sé —respondió con seguridad el recipiente femenino de Castiel.

Dean miró a la mujer de ojos azules e iba a decir algo, pero calló de improviso ante la mirada penetrante. Estos ángeles tenían otro entendimiento de todo. Quizás ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban hablando, porque en verdad, la mujer era muy hermosa y es cierto que si se la hubiera encontrado en algún bar, no dudaría en invitarla a beber, o algo más caliente, y no se refería a beber algo caliente.

Sin embargo, un ángel, esos no sabían nada de sentimientos o de sexo. Mordió su lengua con eso. Estos ángeles al contrario de los de su mundo, les gustaba el sexo, es decir, eran mundanos, no celestiales. Meterse con ellos significaba la esclavitud sexual. Eso sonaba tan caliente que se sonrojó.

Pese a todo esto, él no quería que Rafael pusiera sus manos encima de él y apostaría su adorada Colt, sino creía también que Castiel tampoco quería que Rafael lo tocara. Sin embargo, no había forma de evitarlo. Rafael ordenó a dos de sus soldados con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No es necesario eso —dijo Castiel.

Dean comprendió. No quería que lo llevaran a la fuerza donde Rafael, así que comenzó a caminar hacia este, quien estaba sentado como si estuviera en un trono. Castiel caminó junto a Dean como si no quisiera dejarlo solo junto al arcángel. Entonces, llegó el momento que ninguno de ellos quería. Rafael estiró el brazo para poner sus dedos en la frente de Dean, pero quedó a medio camino.

—No puedes tocarlo, Rafael, él es mío y solo yo tengo ese derecho por ley —dijo Castiel con ceremonia.

Rafael se sintió estafado, pues era obvio que quería sondear al humano para ver, qué lo hacía tan especial. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—A Miguel no le gustará nada tu forma de proceder —objetó Rafael.

—Miguel decidirá cuándo lo vea —explicó Castiel—. Por el momento, puedes preguntarle lo que quieras y él te responderá.

—Eso no me dirá mucho, pero si tú insistes…

—Insisto…

Rafael volvió con la mueca de disgusto, reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Y bien humano? ¿De dónde vienes? —dijo la primera pregunta Rafael.

—De la Tierra, pero un mundo paralelo a este —respondió Dean.

—Eso ya lo veo. Me refiero a si vienes de un mundo apocalíptico como este.

No esperaba la pregunta y no sabía qué decir al respecto. No parecía tener buenas intenciones para el lugar de donde venía. No parecía tener buenas intenciones para nada.

—Este mundo está bien… decorado. El mío es… cool…

—¿Cool? ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Rafael.

—Significa que es un lugar muy diferente a este.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? ¡Habla claro!

—A eso me refiero. Estoy hablando claro, pero no me entienden.

Rafael se levantó de la silla con brusquedad.

—Este chico es un insolente —dijo con enojo—. Es igual a ti.

Castiel no dijo nada, pero en vez de eso, fue donde el chico y lo golpeó en el rostro. Dean cayó a los pies del ángel. Rafael quedó igual de sorprendido que Dean.

—Me disculpo por él, pero no tiene modales —dijo Castiel.

Rafael volvió a sentarse más calmado.

—Debes tomarlo más seguido. De esa forma, le demuestras quien manda. Pronto aprenderás —le dijo Rafael con actitud de sabio condescendiente.

—Lo haré —aseguró Castiel.

Dean, quien estaba en el suelo, tuvo el reflejo de levantarse y mandarlos a todo al infierno, pero no pudo, porque eran demasiado y Castiel lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el cual pudo identificar. Decidió quedarse en el suelo bien calladito, hasta que Castiel lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó con brusquedad. Luego desaparecieron de ahí.

—Debemos encontrar rápido a tu hermano, antes de que Miguel te encuentre —dijo Castiel.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo. Sorprendentemente, no le recriminó nada a Castiel, porque entendió que el golpe y su actuación frente a Rafael, era para salir del bache. Siguieron caminando por el lugar, ya que eran las coordenadas dadas por Garth, quizás encontraran a Sam por ahí.

**Fin capítulo 2.-**


	3. No soy tu Castiel

-3-

**En Otro Paralelo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 3: No soy tu Castiel.**

Dean estaba muy callado y veía de reojo a Castiel, la chica. Ella era demasiado hermosa y la forma como enfrentaron a sus hermanos ángeles, en ese duelo de astucias, fue de lo más fabuloso. Su mente divagó entre los pensamientos por su ángel y lo de este ángel bello, con esos ojos azules de mirada tan transparente que lo hipnotizaba.

—¿Mmmmh? —preguntó la chica.

Dean besaba a Castiel en la boca. Se retiró con rapidez de ella.

—No te confundas. Yo no soy tu Castiel.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, o caliente, según el caso. El sonrojo fue mayúsculo y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Yo, yo, lo sien… —Trató de disculparse sin éxito.

—Debemos seguir —interrumpió el ángel.

Castiel no le dio importancia. Su frío rostro así lo decía y siguió caminando como si nada por el lugar, seguido por un estupefacto Dean, quien no sabía qué había pasado hace unos momentos. Dean seguía un camino específico mientras Castiel desaparecía de vez en cuando.

—Esto está difícil. No puedo ver a tu hermano, ni siquiera sondeando todo el sector —explicó Castiel.

A Dean le costó reaccionar y ubicar la situación en la que estaba, pero lo logró al despejar la mente, para concentrarse en el caso. Al menos eso debía hacer por ahora.

—Según Garth, debería estar en estas coordenadas —aseguró Dean.

—Estamos a ciegas y no tenemos tiempo.

—Podríamos gritar, quizás nos escuche.

Dean llena sus pulmones de aire, pero Castiel lo detiene.

—Si haces eso —explica Castiel—. Podrías atraer a los demonios.

—¿Tienes otra idea? Soy todo oídos.

La mujer quedó callada sin moverse de su sitio.

—Ya lo sospechaba —dijo Dean.

La mujer hizo un mohín de fastidio muy familiar, que hizo que Dean sonriera con ternura. Luego se puso serio e infló sus pulmones.

—¡Saaaaaaaaammmyyyyyyyyyyyyy! —gritó Dean con todas sus fuerzas.

Esperó un rato y volvió a gritar a todo pulmón.

El ángel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Era una locura lo que hacía Dean, efectivamente, lo era. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una horda de demonios fue a su encuentro. Castiel tuvo que luchar contra ellos a regañadientes. Al menos Dean era bueno en la lucha y pudo con unos cuantos, ocupando el cuchillo mata demonios, porque no tenía una espada de ángel como la de ella.

Pero eran demasiados y necesitaban ayuda pronto. Justo cuando ya no daban más de los ataques, apareció un grupo de cuatro cazadores para atacar a los demonios y con la ayuda de ellos pudieron aplacarlos.

—¡Vamos! —gritó uno de los cazadores y todos salieron corriendo.

Dejaron a los demonios atrás cuando se internaron en el bosque. Dean y Castiel siguieron a los cazadores, pero uno de ellos no quería que se les unieran.

—No confío en ellos.

—Bueno, si son traidores, los matamos entre todos—respondió su compañero.

Los seis se encontraron con otro grupo pequeño de cazadores donde se sentían a salvo. Al menos no reconocieron a Castiel como un ángel, producto de su vestimenta tan humana. Era extraño que usara la gabardina, siendo su recipiente mujer, vestía casi de forma acostumbrada a ver con los pantalones negros de vestir, aunque ajustados y la camisa blanca desabrochada, develando el inicio de sus senos, pero no tenía traje, ni corbata y sus zapatos eran femeninos con taco corto. Su cabello azabache largo, caía por su espalda de forma desordenada y armónica, por eso era la versión femenina perfecta de Castiel.

Dean no podía quitarle la vista, pensando que lo que dijo Rafael sobre desear a la chica, era cierto. Esa chica le atraía demasiado y su pobre corazón latía como loco cada vez que la miraba. Hace tiempo no deseaba tanto llevarse a la cama a alguna chica. Con todos los problemas que tenía, era difícil encontrar diversión. Sin embargo, a esta chica se la llevaría a la cama, con el único inconveniente, de que era Castiel en otra realidad.

No podría quitarse la vista del antiguo Castiel cuando estuviera con ella, o a lo mejor sí. Esa duda lo tenía confundido y algo nervioso.

—¡Dean!

Dean levantó la cabeza, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones, cuando los enormes brazos de su hermano lo atraparon. Reaccionó entre sorprendido y feliz de encontrarlo, después de tanta búsqueda. El abrazo duró varios instantes, pues fue maravillosa la forma del encuentro. Los dos se extrañaban demasiado y pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuvieron separados.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió Sam—. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un grupo de rebeldes y me uní a ellos para poder encontrarte ¿Quién es ella?

Dean se puso un tanto nervioso, de cómo le diría la identidad de la chica sin que el otro se sorprendiera, pero comprendió que eso era imposible. De todas formas, se sorprendería cuando se lo dijera y así sucedió.

—¡Cómo!

—Ella es Cas… Castiel, pero de este mundo paralelo —susurró Dean para que los demás no oyeran.

Sam quedó demasiado sorprendido, pero como era inteligente, logró asimilarlo de mejor forma y más rápido que él mismo.

—Hola, soy Sam.

El ángel lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco le dio la mano en señal de saludo. Castiel quedó ahí, mirando el alrededor de Sam, a todos esos humanos rebeldes que lo miraban con desconfianza. Lo bueno es que no parecía un ángel, así que tenía unos minutos antes de que abrieran fuego en contra de ella. Los ángeles solían andar en parejas o en grupos de ángeles, nunca solos, ni siquiera solos con sus esclavos humanos.

Sam guardó su mano con nerviosismo y enfrentó a quienes venían hacia ellos. Un grupo de cinco personas, cuatro hombres y una mujer. Eran los compañeros de Sam, quienes venían a pedir explicaciones.

—No deben saber que es un ángel —murmuró Dean a su hermano.

Entonces interrumpieron.

—Este es mi hermano Dean del cual les hablé. Me estaba buscando —explicó Sam.

—¿Este es tu hermano? ¿Quién es el otro? —preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

Ahora estaban en serios problemas, si los demás no se comían la mentira.

—Una amiga, Casss… Casandra —dijo Dean, usando todo su talento para poner nombres.

—Sí, viene con nosotros del otro mundo —secundó Sam.

Ya eso era una exageración, pero aprovecharon que la chica vestía de forma bastante humana por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque había un detalle.

—Pues está muy limpia —observó uno de ellos.

Eso era cierto, ni siquiera ellos estaban tan limpios y eso que se bañaron antes de cruzar el umbral.

—Es que se cayó a una posa de lodo cuando cruzamos el portal y se tuvo que lavar—mintió con descaro Dean.

Sam quedó de piedra, porque era la mentira más mala que pudo encontrar Dean. Durante todo ese tiempo, no vio ningún lago, río o algo con agua por ahí, salvo los pozos del campamento.

—¿En serio? —dijo uno de los cazadores.

—En serio —respondió Dean.

—Pues, si está mojada, puede secarse en el campamento —ofreció el hombre.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, luego miraron a Castiel o Casandra.

—En el camino, su ropa se secó, pero sería genial descansar un rato en su campamento, antes de partir —dijo Dean.

—No, no lo creo —cortó Sam las tonteras de su hermano.

Eso sorprendió a Dean.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos mucho camino por delante —dijo Sam, haciendo una mirada significativa a Dean que este comprendió.

—Sí, muchas gracias por todo —dijo Dean.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó uno de los hombres.

Entonces fueron rodeados y Castiel tomó los hombros de los chicos. Desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lugar desconocido bastante solitario. Los tomó de sorpresa la salida del ángel.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Dean a Castiel.

—Porque sospechaban qué era yo. Sus campamentos tienen protecciones para ángeles —explicó Castiel.

—Eso es lo que traté de decirte —dijo Sam—. Además, no te creyeron nada lo que dijiste.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? Yo pensé…, ok, no importa —cortó al ver la cara de Sam—. Entonces, ¿puedes llevarnos hasta la grieta? Digo, el umbral para regresar a nuestro mundo —preguntó Dean a Castiel.

—¿Y por qué los llevaría?

—¿Cómo?

—El trato era encontrar a tu hermano y ya lo encontraste —explicó Castiel.

—¡No, espera! ¡Te necesito! Necesito tu ayuda para volver a nuestro mundo.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a terminar con el Apocalipsis. Además, tienes mi marca —dijo la mujer.

—No es tuya, es de Cas y… en cuanto al Apocalipsis…

Dean no sabía qué decir al respecto, porque era cierto que había ofrecido terminar con el Apocalipsis, si le ayudaba a encontrar a Sam. Sin embargo, eso fue más una idea desesperada, que una real.

—¿Ofreciste qué? —preguntó su hermano Sam.

—Sí, bueno, no tenía opción, ¿ya? —argumentó Dean.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lograríamos eso? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Con el poder del amor? Resultó esa vez, ¿no?

Sam rodó los ojos en descontento. Su hermano era un idiota sin cura aparente, ahora tendrían que ver cómo salir del problema en que se metieron.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Sam a Castiel.

—Tú también estás marcado —dijo Castiel.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sam.

Dean intervino entre esta conversación, no quería que su hermanito muriera de vergüenza. Eso sería muy triste.

—La marca de Castiel en las costillas para evitar que nos persiguieran los ángeles, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Dean.

—Ah sí —recordó Sam.

Castiel frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero la cara del cazador llamado Dean le decía o rogaba, que no preguntara nada por ahora. Eso la confundió demasiado y la agregó a su lista de "Enigmas Humanos" que hacía en su mente, sin tener la ocasión de desentrañar.

—Si hay alguna manera de terminar con el Apocalipsis, me gustaría escucharla —dijo Castiel.

—Bien, podríamos encerrar a Miguel en la jaula —ideó Dean.

—No, eso no resultará. Rafael y los demás ángeles quedarán —dijo Sam— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—Emmh —respondió Dean.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó la chica.

Contaron lo sucedido con la guerra civil en el cielo, después de encerrar tanto a Miguel como Lucifer en la jaula. Incluso le contaron el papel del otro Castiel, el cual terminó casi destruido y arrepentido de todo.

—No parece que lo hayan pasado muy bien —concluyó la chica.

Y no, no lo han pasado nada bien, desde hace bastante tiempo. Las cosas se volvieron densa, casi asfixiante desde que murió su padre, o desde que Dean se fue al infierno, o fue en el Apocalipsis… ya no recordaban en qué momento fue, pero una cosa era cierta y es que jamás tuvieron el verdadero apoyo de un ser sobrenatural, hasta que conocieron a Castiel.

—¿Así que ese Castiel era su mascota? ¿No ustedes la suya? —preguntó la chica al final.

—¿Mascota? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Sam.

—No, por ningún motivo. Castiel es nuestro amigo, nuestro mejor amigo. Creo que eso ya te lo dije —especificó Dean.

—Y yo te dije que ser "mejores amigos" era peor que mascota. En este mundo, los humanos son esclavos sexuales de los ángeles. Castiel debió ser esclavo sexual de ustedes —razonó la chica.

—¡Qué! —chilló Sam un tanto escandalizado.

—¡Qué no! —chilló Dean— ¿No es cierto Sam? —pidió ayuda a su hermano.

—Este sí, es cierto, con Castiel no tenemos nada sexual —explica Sam.

—Eso, nada sexual con Castiel.

—No puede ser —dice sin creerlo la chica.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? —preguntó Dean ya todo exasperado.

—Porque están muy marcados y esas marcas, son marcas sexuales para nosotros. Es la forma de marcar al humano en el acto sexual —concluyó la chica.

—¿Qué? Espera. —Trató de pensar Sam, porque Dean quedó con la boca abierta sin habla—. Estás diciendo que los ángeles tienen sexo a través de marcas angelicales.

—Es la culminación de la cópula. Intensifica el orgasmo —explicó Castiel.

—Entonces, ¿Castiel tuvo sexo con nosotros sin que nos enteremos? —pregunta Sam todo extrañado.

—Parece que eso es —explica la chica.

—Esperen, olvidan que este es otro mundo, otra forma de hacer las cosas —dice Dean.

—Es otro mundo, pero casi las mismas cosas, así que creo que el otro Castiel revertió la forma de cómo nos relacionamos con los humanos aquí. Debió hacerlo así, si quería protegerlos. Al revertirlo, él se volvió esclavo de ustedes, su mascota.

—No puede ser —dijo Dean horrorizado.

—Ese Castiel, debió caer en todas las formas posibles. Su dolor, no quiero imaginarlo, ¿por ustedes? ¿Por qué por ustedes?

Ahora era la chica la extrañada, tratando de develar un misterio. Los chicos quedaron en silencio sorprendido por el raciocinio de la chica.

—Yo no creo… —comenzó Dean.

—Tú no sabes mucho por lo que veo —dijo la chica con un dejo de decepción—. No me volveré su mascota, si es eso lo que buscan.

—No, no, nadie te hará eso. Ni sé cómo se hace —dijo Dean, rodando los ojos asustado.

—Calma, por favor, solo estamos tratando de entender la situación para poder ayudarte —dijo Sam.

—No quiero de su ayuda si significa que tendré que…

—No, calma, no serás nada de eso —dijo Dean.

La chica arrugó el ceño, con una clara cara marca Castiel de no creer nadita de lo que se está hablando. Dean tragó saliva, porque la chica se parecía demasiado al ángel de su mundo. Extrañaba en verdad a Castiel, incluso ahora con mucha razón, porque esa chica se lo recordaba a cada instante. Lo necesitaba con él y lo quería. Podría jurar que la chica tenía razón, en que él era el esclavo del ángel, pero eso era imposible. Tampoco lo creería.

Bajo ese prisma, la chica no tenía mucha confianza en los hermanos. Quizás era mejor que se fueran a su mundo y dejaran este como estaba. Tenía la impresión, de que si se quedaban demasiado, ella tendría muchos problemas.

—¿Qué sugieren entonces? —preguntó la chica.

—Podríamos ir con Garth.

—¿Garth? ¿Está aquí? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, él está ahí y es amigo de Castiel.

—No es mi amigo. Yo no tengo amigos —especificó el ángel.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio y Castiel los tomó de los hombros. Aparecieron afuera de la cabaña donde estaba Garth.

**Fin capítulo 3.-**


	4. Energía de unión

-4-

**En Otro Paralelo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 4: Energía de unión.**

La segunda vez en la cabaña, Dean pudo admirarla un poco más, porque la primera vez estaba todavía conmocionado con todo lo sucedido.

—¡Castiel! ¡Cómo estás! —saluda Garth—. Hola Dean, ¿y este quién es?

—Hola soy Sam.

—Mucho gusto, así que eres el hermano pequeñito de Dean. Dean te extrañó mucho y se hizo el chico de Castiel.

—Yo no me hice… —comenzó diciendo Dean.

—No es mi chico. Es el chico del otro Castiel —excusó el ángel.

—Que yo no… —siguió Dean.

Sam sonrió con la situación tan divertida, donde el pobre de Dean trataba de explicarse, pero nadie lo ayudaba con la explicación. Además, la explicación agravaba todo, en vez de arreglarlo, lo dejaba peor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo terminarán el Apocalipsis? —preguntó Garth.

Todos quedaron expectantes.

—No saben —anunció Castiel—. Creo que mejor se van de aquí antes que ocurra una paradoja temporal y destruyan el universo.

Dean hizo un mohín con los labios y Sam quedó con una sonrisa en los labios. No había razones para seguir con toda la falsa, porque terminar con ese Apocalipsis no estaba nada de fácil.

—Yo prometí ayudarte con el Apocalipsis, si me ayudabas a encontrar a mi hermano, y cumpliste. Quiero cumplir contigo —dijo Dean.

—No me debes nada, fue él quien nos encontró a nosotros y no al revés —explicó Castiel.

—¿Dean? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Sam.

Sam se llevó hacia un lado a Dean. En modo confidencial habló con su hermano.

—No creo que debamos seguir con esto —le dijo Sam.

—Pero yo le di mi palabra —respondió Dean.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos en estos momentos. Debemos saber más sobre la situación, porque por lo que sé, tendríamos a todos los ángeles y arcángeles sueltos. En especial a Rafael y Miguel.

—Lucifer no existe. Miguel se encargó de él.

—¿Un gran logro entonces?

—No sé si tan grande, pero es algo.

—Eso sí —dijo Sam pensativo.

—Pero eso no ayuda en nada. Estamos igual que antes. Podríamos volver a casa y tramar un plan allá, luego volver.

—No sé si podamos volver. Recuerda que tenemos pocas posibilidades de recrear la brecha, si ya no está —recordó Sam.

No había razón para hacer algo, porque era muy difícil augurar un éxito, sin poner en peligro a Castiel. Eso fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Dean.

—Creo que es hora de que vuelvan a su mundo —interrumpió Castiel a los chicos.

—No me digas que escuchaste toda nuestra conversación —dijo Dean.

—Por supuesto, soy un ser celestial.

Dean rodó los ojos con fastidio. Quería cumplir la promesa, pero con esos dos en su contra, jamás lo lograría. Además, Castiel se parecía tanto a su Cas, que estaba enloqueciendo. Dean casi quemaba sus pies de impaciencia.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, nos vamos.

Eso fue definitivo por parte de los hermanos Winchester. Dean cabreado con todo, solo siguió a su hermano.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó Garth.

—Sí.

—Buh, qué mal, me hubiera gustado conocerlos mejor.

—Bueno, la culpa es de ellos dos, por mí me quedaba y trataba de terminar con el Apocalipsis —explicaba Dean.

—No creo que puedas hacer eso —dijo Castiel.

—Ya, otro hombre de poca fe.

—Cassie es mujer —aseguró Garth.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Sin embargo, eso le dio una idea.

—Cassie, tú puedes ayudar a los humanos. Solo sigue haciendo lo que haces —dijo Dean.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo no hago nada.

—A mí me ayudaste.

—En eso me equivoqué, porque tú me dijiste que podías terminar con el Apocalipsis, pero eso era mentira.

—No es tanta mentira, si hacemos que todos los ángeles tengan el lazo que yo tengo con mi Castiel.

Las miradas se posaron en él y eso lo puso en evidencia. Dean se dio cuenta de lo que dijo a último momento. Un hermoso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—No es mala idea, parece peligroso y podría funcionar —dijo Cassie.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? —preguntó Sam.

—No creo que sea tan difícil. Los ángeles en este lugar, ya tienen su conexión con el humano que eligieron, solo tenemos que hacerla intensa.

—¿Así como la tienes tú con tu Castiel? —preguntó Garth.

—No es mi… —Dean miró a todos—. Exactamente, si logramos eso, los ángeles se volverán amigables con los humanos y tendrán una oportunidad de terminar el Apocalipsis.

—Bien, ¿y cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Esteee, todavía no lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo. Castiel marcó mi brazo izquierdo cuando me rescató del infierno. La marca ya desapareció, esa no la podríamos usar, quizás las marcas en mis costillas cuando…

—La marca de su mano está todavía en tu brazo —explicó Castiel.

—¿Qué? No, no la tengo, desapareció.

—Me refiero a la marca espiritual. Todavía está, la veo y es fuerte.

—¿Te refieres a la energía espiritual? Eso podría ayudar.

—¿Quieres aumentar la energía espiritual de las marcas de los ángeles a sus esclavos humanos? —preguntó Garth—. No es mala idea.

—Pero forjar ese tipo de unión con Cas te llevó diez años ¿Cómo esperas aumentarla de golpe? —preguntó Sam.

Dean se quedó callado muy nervioso en su puesto.

—¿Dean?

—No fueron diez años.

—¿Cómo que no fueron diez años?

—Emmmh, fue casi del… principio. —Dean sonrió con cara de idiota, que luego puso seriamente, avergonzada.

—¡Oh!

La cara de sorpresa de Sam fue un poema tan grande, que Dean se puso rojo como un tomate maduro.

—Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, amigo —interrumpió Garth—. Enamorarse perdidamente, de Castiel a primera vista, es pura lógica. A mí me pasó y no tengo ninguna marca, así que contigo debió ser…

—Ya no es necesario que expliques tanto —silenció Dean todo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Lo sabe Cas? —preguntó Sam.

—No, no sabe nada. Ni yo mismo lo sabía hasta hace poco.

—¿Cómo así?

—Me besó —acusó la chica—. Creía que era su Castiel.

—No es mi…

—¿En serio la besaste? Wow, un punto para ti. Yo no me atrevo, porque me puede pulverizar —dijo Garth divertido.

—¿También estás enamorado de ella, Garth? —pregunta Sam.

—¡Qué no estoy enamorado de ella! —gritó Dean.

—No, claro que no, estás enamorado del otro Castiel, quien está en tu mundo —observó la chica.

—Ya, ya, córtenla con decir eso. Lo importante es que esa conexión angelical puede ser lo bastante fuerte como para que los ángeles se preocupen por los humanos y no tener ganas de matarlos.

—Cierto —observa Garth.

—Podría resultar. He escuchado de ángeles que han estado muy atraídos por sus esclavos y no los tratan como tales —dijo ella.

—Balthazar es uno —dijo Garth con rapidez.

—¿Balthazar tiene un amigo? —preguntó Sam.

—No, es un amante. La diferencia con un esclavo sexual, él lo trata como si lo quisiera de verdad. El problema es que nadie lo sabe, excepto yo. Deben aparentar ser amo y esclavo —explicó la chica.

Eso era buena señal. Quería decir, que había altas posibilidades de que funcionara la idea. Si uno de los ángeles se había entusiasmado hasta ese punto con un humano, había muchas posibilidades de que los demás también.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Garth.

—Los ángeles son seres de luz. Algo debe poseer la marca de esa luz, que se impregna en el humano —razonó Sam.

—Al inicio es así —dijo Dean.

—Es cierto, al principio es así, porque debe resultar una atracción para el humano, por eso los marcamos —explicó ella.

—En mi caso Cas no me marcó por eso, sino por sacarme del infierno. Me tomó del brazo.

—A ver, déjame ver otra vez —dijo Garth.

Dean trató de arremangarse la camisa, pero le pidieron que mejor se desnudara de la cintura para arriba. Lo hizo sin protestas, aunque dio una mirada un tanto avergonzada, porque ahí estaba la chica mirando también y no cualquier chica, sino la Castiel de ese mundo.

Garth lo examinó y se sintió desilusionado, porque no se veía nada. Fue por un poco de su pomada mágica que usó la primera vez que lo revisó, pero no funcionó. Entonces recordó, que solo funcionaba una vez, después perdía su efecto. Castiel puso su mano encima y lo activó, apareció la mano de Castiel en su esplendor.

—Wow, esta marca siempre me sorprende —dijo Garth.

—Solo la tienen quienes son rescatados de la Perdición —aclaró Castiel—. En la historia de la humanidad, han sido unos pocos.

Garth tuvo una idea, pero necesitaba un experto en energía. Después del Apocalipsis, el mundo telecomunicacional murió, no existía el mundo de las computadoras, pero la electricidad funcionaba. Poco, pero todavía se podía encender una luz, conducir automóviles. Así que un experto en eso podría existir.

—No creo que necesitemos un experto en energía —dijo Sam después de escuchar la idea de Garth—. Si los ángeles son seres con una construcción cuántica, quizás sea mejor un experto en computación o algún físico.

—Eso está más difícil —anunció Garth.

La negativa los desanimó. Sam volvió a considerar volver a su mundo. Dean siguió pensando, pues estaban cerca de la solución y lo sentía así. Garth recordó algo o a alguien.

—Existía un cazador hacker. Quizás todavía esté vivo. Su nombre era Ash.

—Murió por nuestra culpa, pero podría estar vivo, porque nosotros no estábamos aquí —dijo Sam.

—¿Cómo saben si existieron o no?

—Un cazador me lo dijo.

—Puede ser.

—Busquémoslo, creo que sería el único de ver esa cosa cuántica.

—¿Y cómo demonios haremos eso? —preguntó Dean.

Solo con fe tratarían de buscarlo, porque no había ninguna seguridad de encontrarlo. Garth tuvo la idea de mandar una señal de radio. Si él estaba vivo, seguro contestaría el mensaje. Estuvieron de acuerdo en probar eso. Tendrían una pequeña oportunidad de comunicarse con ese, chico sin que los ángeles los interceptaran. Si tenían suerte, Ash estaría vivo y respondería sin problemas, pero como casi nunca pasaba eso, sería difícil.

Sam recomendó enviar el mensaje en otro lugar, para mantener el refugio de Garth resguardado. Ella consideró buena idea, porque si los descubrían, los matarían a todos. Mantener el refugio fuera de problemas les daría una ventaja, para pensar en otra cosa, si esa no resultaba. La cabaña tenía las protecciones necesarias contra ángeles que pudiera soportar Castiel, así que prepararon todo, como un puesto de avance en una guerra incierta y se trasladaron a unos kilómetros de ese lugar.

Ahí levantaron un pequeño campamento, donde estarían hasta que apareciera la respuesta de Ash. Garth agarró una radio y comenzó con la tarea. Los chicos nerviosos, no sabían qué hacer, en especial Dean. No sabía si resultaría todo esto. Pasaron toda la tarde, tratando de conectarse sin resultado. El nivel de nerviosismo volvía, porque los ángeles podrían encontrarlos. Trataron un rato más, pero al hacerse a la noche, dejaron de intentarlo y volvieron a la cabaña. Decidieron mandar la señal de diferentes lugares para abarcar más territorio.

Pasaron dos días con un histérico Sam, que solo quería irse de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y quedaran atrapados, pero Dean estaba decidido a ayudar. No pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, e incluso, Dean quería que se fuera y lo dejara terminar, por supuesto Sam no lo dejaría solo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entonces, al tercer día, recibieron una señal. Ash estaba muerto, y una chica confirmaba el hecho. Los ánimos decayeron otra vez, pero Garth decidió preguntar, si había alguien habilidoso, entonces la chica dijo que ella podía hacerlo. Una esperanza logró unirlos de verdad, aunque debían estar seguros de que la chica era real y no una trampa de los ángeles.

Castiel, junto con Dean, debían ir a buscarla donde ella diría. Ellos se materializaron cerca de la muchacha, lo primero que hizo Castiel, fue sondear el terreno por si había otros ángeles por ahí.

—¿Charlie? —preguntó Dean.

La chica se espantó y corrió lejos de ellos dos. Dean fue tras de ella, pero Castiel le cortó el paso a la chica, quien se le abalanzó al ángel con una espada. Dean logró detenerla para que no lastimara a nadie. La chica forcejeaba y no se dejaba estar, hasta que por fin Dean le quitó la espada.

—Tranquila, tranquila, somos amigos, no te haremos nada —dijo Dean.

—¿Ah, sí? Nunca me dijeron que tenían un ángel con ustedes —respondió una Charlie Violenta.

—Lo siento, no queríamos asustarte.

—¡Pues lo hicieron!

—Lo lamento, es de los buenos, no tendrás problemas te lo aseguro, es por una buena causa.

—No iré a ningún lado con ustedes.

—Podríamos obligarte a que vengas con nosotros, pero no sería un buen comienzo para la humanidad. Solo deseamos terminar con el Apocalipsis y no solo nosotros, sino también los ángeles —dijo Castiel.

Charlie lo miró con insistencia inquisitiva, buscando la mentira en eso, pero no la encontró. Parecía verdad, o las intenciones. Dean explicó el plan que tenían, por lo cual la necesitaban. Charlie escuchó atentamente, todas les explicaciones del cazador. No le parecían suficientes como para dejarse teletransportar por un ángel enemigo de la humanidad, por muy amigo que pareciera. Le costó bastante tratar de confiar en ellos. De hecho, no confió nunca, pero tenía otra cosa en ella que le obligaba a irse con ellos, y eso era la curiosidad que sentía por saber, si todo lo que decían estos extraños era verdad.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero un movimiento en falso y los mato a todos —amenazó Charlie.

Dean sonrió con cariño. Siempre le tuvo cariño a Charlie y esta parecía tan extraordinaria como la de su mundo.

**Fin capítulo 4.-**


	5. Señales de amor

-5-

**En Otro Paralelo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 5: Señales de amor.**

Al llegar al refugio, Charlie se sorprendió al ver que decían la verdad. Tenían un pequeño centro de operaciones a cargo de un sujeto divertido, el cual le cayó de lo más bien. Este explicó muchas cosas técnicas, que Charlie comprendió al instante y que olvidaron decir para convencerla de ayudar.

—Poco prácticos, señores, dama —rectificó Charlie al ver a Castiel.

—Lo lamentamos —dijo Garth.

Charlie decidió ayudar con el plan, pero para eso necesitaba la energía que tenía Dean en su brazo. Es decir, deseaba ver la frecuencia de la conexión entre el ángel y el humano.

—Creo que necesitaré también, la energía del ángel ¿Cómo se llama el ángel que te marcó? —le preguntó Charlie.

—Castiel —respondió Dean.

—¿Ella?

—No, ella no. El Castiel de mi mundo.

Sam tomó la palabra y le contó toda la historia para la estupefacción de la chica. También le contó sobre la relación que tenía su hermano con el ángel. Charlie no le creía nada, hasta que vio lo marcadito que estaba por el ángel, algo insólito, no posible en su mundo.

—Pues bien, no importa si es cierto o no lo de los mundos paralelos, pero la sincronización de energía es un concepto interesante —dijo Charlie con aires de científica.

Después se vino una explicación técnica que no entendieron para nada, salvo Garth en algo. Charlie dijo que necesitaría la colaboración de Castiel. Dean pensó en su Castiel y su mente voló, cuando le estaban hablando de la forma para activar la sincronización, tuvo que bajar de su nube de forma violenta.

—¿Eh?

—Tenemos que activar la energía de tus marcas —dijo Charlie.

—¿Cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije? —Ahora sonaba molesta.

—Esteee…

—Castiel te activará —explicó Sam.

—Pero si Cas no está aquí… espera… te refieres a este Castiel… pero si él, digo ella, no tiene nada qué ver.

—Comparte contigo la misma energía, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo Charlie.

—¿Estás diciendo que esa energía es igual a la de mi mundo?

—Mira, no sé, pero debemos comprobarlo, porque necesito una imagen o una impresión.

Dean comprendió a lo que se refería y decidió intentarlo. Castiel estaba rehuyendo la situación, porque sentía que algo no saldría bien con eso, pero no podía identificar la razón en sí. Finalmente, hicieron el intento.

Los nervios traicionaron a Dean, porque jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sintió cuando el ángel tocó su marca por segunda vez. Es decir, sí, lo sintió, pero ahora era una instancia olvidada por la situación, el poder, o por el tiempo. El recuerdo fue doloroso, la forma como salió del infierno nunca lo supo. Ahora comprendió, que no fue porque lo haya olvidado, sino que debía olvidarlo.

Abrumador el recuerdo. El aire de sus pulmones dejó de entrar. La vista se nubló con sus lágrimas. Las imágenes nublaron sus sentidos. Explicar el sinfín de sonidos al momento de ver a Castiel. Ver su mano luminosa, sentir esa paz en medio de la desesperación. En medio del ahogo, por supuesto que iría con él, iría al fin del mundo. Al abrazar esa calidez, solo quiso quedarse ahí en esa paz.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean!

Dean reaccionó y abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba Sam, Charlie y Garth.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Wow, tu vínculo sí, que es fuerte —dijo Garth.

—¿Funciona?

—No lo sabemos todavía, pero es probable.

Después le explicaron la forma como transformar esa energía en una especie de señal. No entendió mucho cómo lo harían, pero quedó conforme con la explicación.

—Suena bien. Hagámoslo —dijo Dean.

Dean aceptó ser el conejillo de indias en este experimento poco convencional, con mucho para ganar como también perder. Estuvieron haciendo pruebas que nunca entendió, a diferencia de todos los demás. En verdad parecía que estuviera en un laboratorio.

No le molestaba y cooperó con todos sin reclamar nada. Charlie estaba muy comprometida con la causa. Trabajó sin descanso en buscar una solución junto con Garth. Ahora seguro, que todo esto resultaría, porque cuando Charlie se proponía algo, lo cumplía. Tenía su experiencia anterior con la otra Charlie, solo esperaba que no terminara de la misma forma que su Charlie, la de su mundo.

—Está listo —dijo Charlie.

—¿Un fáser? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, pero confieso que me vi inspirado por Star Trek —dijo Garth con una sonrisa pícara.

—Es parecido —explicó Charlie—. Emitirá una señal sin rayos, solo una luz les dirá que está activa. Esta pequeña luz de arriba lo mostrará.

Charlie explicó indicando con su dedo índice la cavidad blanca, la cual estaba encima del pequeño cañón del arma.

—Solo falta probarlo —finalizó Charlie.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Dean.

—Yo tengo una idea —dijo Garth— ¿Qué tal si lo aplican en Cassie y en mí? Soy voluntario.

Todos quedaron con cara de circunstancia.

—Eso no serviría de nada —dijo Castiel—. Yo ya estoy con la humanidad y no podríamos ver los resultados.

—Tiene razón —dijo Charlie—. Necesitamos dos voluntarios sin voluntad para hacer lo bueno… ya saben.

—Entiendo —dijo Sam.

—Tendremos que cazarlos con esa arma —aseguró Dean.

—Es lo que planeaba hacer. Castiel puede ayudarnos atrayendo al ángel —explicó Charlie.

Las ideas de la trampa comenzaron a gestarse. Sería bueno probarlo con alguien no significativo, quizás un ángel de bajo rango, para luego aplicarlo a los arcángeles, antes de que sea poco eficaz.

Castiel salió con ellos en busca de un hermano. Podía engañar a uno, pero no era fácil traerlo hacia una trampa. Lo más acertado era volver con Dean al campo de concentración, la jaula donde estaban los humanos custodiados por pocos ángeles. Atacar rápido a los ángeles con el arma creada y liberar a los humanos en el proceso. Al menos era un plan a diferencia de lo otro.

Lo discutieron y decidieron que Castiel iría solo con Dean. Sam podría entorpecer el plan, porque también estaba marcado por la energía de Castiel y comenzarían con las preguntas. Es decir, sería demasiado sospechoso para el plan.

—Si no resulta —le dijo Dean a Sam a un lado.

—Resultará —respondió confiado Sam.

—Si no resulta, debes prometerme que volverás a nuestro mundo y decirle a Cas…

Las palabras se le trabaron en su garganta. No pudo hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo Sam.

—No, no sabes.

—Lo sé, Dean, mejor que tú.

Dean miró con intensidad a su hermano y supo que no debía decir nada. No era necesario. Sonrió y lo abrazó como el buen hermano que era.

Castiel puso su mano en el hombro, desapareciendo enseguida a la vista de todos. Llegaron a la jaula, esa donde lo dejó Castiel la primera vez. Según lo que le había contado, había varios campos de concentración humana donde tenían estas jaulas y los ángeles podían marcar humanos para esclavos.

Podrían comenzar con un ángel común y corriente. Cuando este ángel marcara a un humano o el humano tuviera una marca, debían aplicar el plan, pero el problema era que debían estar ambos para que funcionara, es decir, el humano y el ángel.

—Hola Castiel, supe que tenías un esclavo —dijo el recién llegado.

—Inias, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, así que este es él… mmmmmh… no está mal para ser tu primero.

Inias lo mira de arriba hacia abajo con mucha suficiencia, pareciera que lo estuviera desnudando con la vista. Dean se sintió como un pedazo de carne.

—Lo sabía —continuó Inias—. No es que fueras raro por no tener un esclavo, sino porque eras exigente y buscabas al adecuado.

—Este, sí…

Inias siguió hablando de cosas vergonzosas, pero Castiel tenía buen genio para resistir la conversación de ese ángel. Parecía que se llevaban bien, según el punto de vista de Dean. La bulla de la prisión llena de humanos, llamó la atención.

—¿Vienes por un nuevo esclavo? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean quería felicitarla por la buena pregunta que se le ocurrió.

—Claro, me gustaría otro más. Tengo tres, pero con un cuarto tendré dos parejas para aparear.

—Entiendo.

Dean pensó que era bueno que uno de ellos entendiera, porque lo que era él, no supo de qué hablaban.

—Si quieres vamos juntos. A mí también me gustaría uno nuevo —dijo Castiel.

—¡Seguro! Me agradará mucho, así podremos darnos consejos.

—Por supuesto.

Caminaron hasta la jaula. Una muy grande, la misma en la que estuvo retenido Dean al ser atrapado. Un cuadrado gigante, donde todas las personas estaban hacinadas sin posibilidad de escape. Los barrotes largos, paralelos seguían hasta el techo de la jaula y por todos lados. La gente se replegaba para alejarse de ellos. A Dean le dolió el estómago al dimensionarla, mucho más grande de lo que era, como también, el ver el miedo en esas pobres personas.

Dean le dio una mirada significativa a Castiel, el cual entendió o pensó entender, preparó el arma para cuando fuera el momento oportuno. Inias siguió la búsqueda del humano adecuado, mirando dentro de la jaula, separando a los hombres de otros con su poder. Los hombres volaban con una fuerza invisible hacia el otro extremo de la celda y golpeaban bastante fuerte con las otras personas, que también fueron apartadas, descartadas por el ángel.

El horror de esa pobre gente encogía el corazón de Dean, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que el ángel decidiera a quien quería. Eso sucedió momentos después. Un chico de al menos veinte años quedó parado en el lugar, mirando para todas partes. Recordaba ese rostro de algún lado, quizás de algún caso, pero no pudo identificarlo. Inias pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Ese chico estará bien ¿Qué opinas Castiel? —preguntó Inias.

—Creo que es perfecto.

Lo atrajo con su poder al borde de la jaula así pudo tocarlo y teletransportarlo fuera de la jaula, a su lado. El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabiendo lo que le tocaba. Miró a Dean como pidiéndole ayuda, pero este solo lo miró sin expresión.

El ángel Inias se iluminó sin perder su forma humana y puso su mano en el hombro del chico, el cual trató de alejarse, sin éxito. Fue el momento donde Castiel sacó el arma de debajo de su abrigo y apuntó por atrás a Inias, luego disparó, la lucecita del arma se iluminó y una onda con luz azul envolvió a Inias, traspasando al chico en la unión. En un momento, volvió a guardarla en su abrigo, sin que el ángel se diera cuenta de nada. Si no resultaba, lo bueno es que saldrían con vida de ese juego.

Dean miró a su alrededor y estaban lejos de otros ángeles. Sería un experimento perfecto, si salía bien todo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el efecto cobrara forma.

—Hola, mi nombre es Inias ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Clark Barker.

El temblor había desaparecido en el joven, parecía fascinado. Los dos quedaron perdidos en sus miradas y Dean tuvo una suerte de _dejavú_ al recordar sus encuentros con Castiel. Estaba hecho, habían inventado una poción de amor para los ángeles y los humanos a partir de la energía de su Castiel. Sonrieron con su triunfo.

—Debemos irnos Inias —dijo Castiel, pero Inias no le ponía atención.

Castiel puso su mano en el hombro de Dean y desapareció. Llegaron a la cabaña con la cara sonriente de Dean.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Charlie.

—¡Un éxito rotundo! —chilló Dean.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Garth.

—¿Cómo? ¿No creías que podíamos lograrlo? —preguntó Dean.

—En realidad, no, pero apliquémoslo en Cassie y yo para estar seguros.

Garth sonrió con felicidad.

—Tú ya estás enamorado de Castiel, no creo que funcione para ti —dijo Charlie.

—Pero podríamos probar —insistió Garth.

—Primero, debemos hacer una producción de esta arma.

—¿No sería mejor enviar una señal por el aire? —preguntó Sam.

Charlie lo quedó mirando, era obvio que estaba con la idea en la cabeza a mil. Todos quedaron en silencio como si la idea retumbara en el aire con buen pronóstico.

—¿Podría ser? —preguntó Castiel, esperanzado.

—Creo que se podría, pero me tomará tiempo —dijo Charlie.

—Ustedes ya hicieron demasiado. Deben volver a su mundo —dijo Castiel.

Eso lo sabían, solo que no sabían cómo hacerlo. Castiel leyó la mente de los hermanos, respecto a su confusión.

—Dijiste que si te ayudaba a buscar a tu hermano, tú me ayudarías —le dijo Castiel a Dean—. Has cumplido y si vuelven los dos juntos al lugar donde entraron a este mundo, creo que podrán volver.

—¿En serio? Eso sería fabuloso —dijo Dean.

—No hubiéramos podido lograrlo sin ustedes —les dijo Charlie.

Tuvieron un momento emotivo al despedirse. Castiel puso ambas manos en cada hombro de los Winchester y desapareció en un segundo, para que en el otro, estar en el lugar donde se conocieron Dean y el ángel. El viento soplaba un aire diferente, Castiel alzó la barbilla hacia el cielo.

—Deben irse ahora mismo —dijo Castiel.

Los chicos asintieron.

—Dean —llamó Castiel—. Dile lo que sientes o será demasiado tarde.

El sonrojo de Dean era evidente. Sam sonrió, porque sabía, en realidad, siempre lo supo. Dean quiso arrancar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. No le gustaba para donde iba el cuento, pero sería difícil, sino lograban invocar a Rowena en el otro lado. Se suponía que ella debía mantener el portal abierto y no lo encontraban.

—Creo que nos quedaremos aquí —dijo Dean con un mal chiste.

Sam lo miró asustado. Había muchas posibilidades de que pasara esto.

—Quizás pueda ayudar —dijo Castiel.

—¿Cómo podrías hacer eso?

—El Castiel de tu mundo posee la misma energía que yo, pero está contaminada con la tuya. No sé si me entiendes.

—Si hablas de energía creo que sí. Es la forma construimos el arma.

—Exactamente, creo que puedo concentrar mi energía y la tuya en el punto exacto. El Castiel del otro lado sentirá esta energía y quizás podamos abrir el portal.

—No lo creo, pero si está todavía Rowena ahí, creo que se podría —dijo Sam.

—Ella está, Cas no permitiría que se fuera sin habernos traído de regreso —aseguró Dean.

—OK, trataremos de contactarla —dijo Sam.

Castiel se acercó a los dos e impuso sus manos en los hombros de cada uno. Concentró su energía y activó la energía del ángel Castiel del otro mundo. Todos se iluminaron de una luz azul intensa característica del ángel. Una grieta comenzó a aparecer en el espacio. Dean sonrió, porque esa era la salida y se estaba abriendo para ellos. Estaba feliz, volvería a su mundo.

La grieta se abrió con un porte que le daba el pase para ellos. Entonces, Castiel los empujó hacia la brecha y todo cambió a sus alrededor.

—¡Dean!

Su Castiel, no la chica, sino ese hombre de la gabardina, vino corriendo hacia él. Dean lo abrazó al instante, casi de forma desesperada. El olor del ángel golpeó, gratamente, sus narices. Faltaba eso en el otro mundo, no tenía el mismo efecto de Castiel femenina. Recordó las palabras de ese ángel y solo lo soltó.

—Te amo Cas.

Castiel quedó impresionado con la confesión.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó el ángel extrañado.

Castiel tocó su cabeza y nada. Buscó alguna herida con su poder, pero no había nada que arreglar. Al parecer, no tuvieron problemas en el mundo paralelo.

—No, estoy bien. No tengo nada —dijo un tanto avergonzado.

—Es cierto Cas, Dean solo está enamorado de ti y se dio cuenta allá en el mundo paralelo —dijo Sam.

—¿Es cierto eso, Dean?

Dean se movió intranquilo en su lugar. Tomó aire.

—Sí, es cierto. Estoy enamorado de ti —confesó Dean.

—¿Debemos besarnos, entonces? —preguntó Castiel con inocencia.

Dean sonrió con gusto.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo.

Sin más los dos se besaron con muchas ganas, sin importarle que estaba Sam presente. Sam rodó los ojos, pero de todas formas sonrió al ver ese par de tontos enamorados. Estaban tan ensimismados con todo el asunto que no se dieron cuenta de alguien más.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Quién lo diría! —exclamó Rowena— ¿Me creerían si les dijera que siempre lo supe? Es que soy bruja.

Sam rio y los avergonzados enamorados también sonrieron, antes de volverse a besar. Es decir, antes de que Castiel volviera a besarlo, sin que Dean estuviera preparado.

**Fin.-**

Aquí el final de este fic, tuve dos imágenes en mi cabeza para crearlo: Dean se da cuenta de que Castiel es una mujer y la otra, fue cuando la besa. Eso fue todo, no sé cómo creé este fic con esas dos imágenes en mi cabeza, así que por eso quedó con este final, espero les guste. Una abrazo a todos los que leyeron y comentaron.


End file.
